Help
by SmirkingNat
Summary: Plot will be up when i am done REWRITING this story! Read Profile for updates.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, Guys this is my first FanFiction so its not the best but it will get better over time i promise. Please review.!!!**_

**BPOV**

My head was just throbbing with pain.

Jake was still ignoring my phone calls. Ever since the night we went to the movies and he went home sick he has avoided me. I let out a big sigh trying to prevent a migraine.

But it was to late it was now turning into a migraine.

I sat at the end of my bed trying to control my breathing and began to sob. Not only did I have a migraine but Jake was ignoring me and I still missed Edward.

"Go to the Doctor, Bella." I heard him say knowing it was all just in my head.

Hearing his voice brought back all the wonderful moments. God, I missed him but I knew he didn't miss me.

"I don't want you, Bella" is what he last said to me before he left.

I found myself sobbing even harder and the pain in my head increased and that is all I remembered before the darkness took over and I blacked out.

I awoke and found myself on the floor by me bed. The lights were hearting my eyes.

"Great now my eyes are sensitive to the damn light." I muttered.

I looked up at the clock and found that I was out for about 30 minutes. Charlie still wasn't home. I've passed out three times in the last two weeks. I had headaches or really bad migraines every couple of days and it started worrying me. So I decided to call he doctor and make an appointment.

**EPOV**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My phone started to ring and the first time in months I answered it.

"Hello"

"Edward, you need to meet me in Forks. I know it's hard for you but this is serious. It's Bella and I know you still love her. We all do. So we need to o back home" Alice said urgently.

"Wh…" I started to ask.

"Edward, please ill have to explain later. I'm going to Forks meet me at the house." She cut me off and then hung up.

I still loved Bella and I only left because I wanted her to be safe. I missed her terribly and I wanted her. So I decided I would go back and just check on her.

So I took off into a run back home to Forks. Something about Alice's call had me panicked.

"_It's Bella" _what about Bella I thought.

I was just going to wait and see but what ever it was it couldn't have been good. I would be in Forks in about two days. I had to the earliest flight. Running would just take longer.

But either way I would still get there and get to see Bella. Hopefully my heart will no longer feel empty.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**BPOV**

When I was done with the MRI the doctor gave me some heavy duty pain killers. I hated the doctors. There was only one doctor that I trusted. Yes, he was a vampire but he knew a lot more then other doctors. He was old. We're talking thousands of years but he was stuck at 23 forever, He studied more then any other doctor which makes him the best.

"These will hold you of until we get your results back, which will be here in about a week." The doctor said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked confused.

"Well Ms. Swan all these symptoms can mean many things but personally I'm looking to see if you may have brain cancer."

"Wh…" I started to ask with a panicked expression. I couldn't even finish the question.

"Okay, ill see you in a week." I said as fast as I could.

I just took of into a run out of the office. I need to get away and I defiantly didn't want to stay in the doctor's office. I started the car as fast as I could and just took off. I didn't want to go home and worry Charlie. Jake was ignoring me. I was all alone in this. Soon I had to come to a stop and pull to the side of the road because I couldn't see through the tears. I just laid in my truck not caring that it was getting dark.

**EPOV**

I arrived in Forks an hour earlier than Alice. I was on my way back to the house when I thought I heard a heart beat. Why would a human be in the woods this late when it was pitch black? Then I remembered it was something Bella would do. I followed the heart beat and came across Bella's truck.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Yes Alice. I'm here in Forks ill see you at the house in a little while."

"Edward, I already see you waking her up. You have to wait and come home. I need to explain why you are here."

"Alice I was coming back with or without that phone call."

"Yes I know but… Look I don't want to tell you over the phone and I know you aren't coming here so ill be there in five minutes. Please leave her alone until I get there."

I waited impatiently for Alice to come. When she finally arrived I looked up and saw she was thirsty, and she looked scared and upset.

"Alice... Wha…" I started to ask but like always she cut me off.

Before I could look into her thought she said "Bella is dieing, Edward."

For some reason Alice was being careful with her thoughts and not letting me hear them. I didn't want to wait for her to explain. I ran to Bella's truck and pulled open the door.

_Edward no…_ Alice began to say.

But it was to late Bella sat up in shock and looked up at me. She still had wet tears streaming down her face.

**BPOV**

I shot up with shock; my car do was pulled open. But what was shocking the most was Edward standing there. I looked out the windshield and saw Alice. I still had a headache and must have fallen asleep crying.

"Alice, you saw?" I asked her. "So I do have it?" my voice was just above a whisper and my muscles were sore.

She new exactly what I was talking about and she nodded. I looked down and I realized I was shaking and then I felt new tears coming down my face.

**EPOV**

Once Alice nodded I knew what was wrong. I saw her latest vision of Bella at the doctor's office getting the results of the MRI. The doctor sat her down and told her she had brain cancer. He told her it was the deadliest kind, stage four, and that there was no point in getting treatment. She only had a limited time to live.

I growled a little. How could a doctor tell someone to give up?

"Edward it hasn't happened." Alice said softly; knowing what angered me.

I took Bella into my arms and Alice got into the drivers seat. We all three sat there. I held Bella. "I love you and you aren't alone." I whispered to her. She just cried.

"I called Carlisle and everyone they just got back at the house." Alice told us.

"Why did you guys come back?" Bella asked her voice breaking twice.

"Bella, I lied to you. I never stopped loving you and I never will. I was coming back and then Alice had that vision and called me. I rushed here for you. We all did and Bella we will all help you. You will never be alone again. I'm not going to leave you again; unless you want me to" I replied kissing her forehead.

"Edward you saw Alice's vision I'm dieing and I don't think I can fight this. The only way I can stay in this world is if I become a vampire and you don't want me" She said.

"Bella do not talk like that and I will always want you."

I loved having her back into my arms and I wasn't going to let go of her. I felt complete with her.

I leaned down and put my mouth to her ear "Bella I love you and I want you even if you're a vampire but I'm not going to turn you into one unless you want it." I whispered.

She just took a deep breath and leaned against my chest.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N **

**I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and for adding me or my story to your favorites!!! This is my first Fan fiction story. **

**I got the idea of adding Brain Cancer to the story because I love to relate books to my life and personality. So how does this relate to me? My father was diagnosed with brain cancer when I was five and only had one year to live at that time. HE IS NOW A SEVEN YEAR SUVIVOR. **

**I plan on adding a new chapter every weekend. So chapter three will be up next weekend. Sometimes I will post them early but I'm only thirteen so I get really busy with school and stuff at home so that's why they will be added on the weekends.**

**I know my chapters are short and I knew when I posted the 1****st**** chapter that they needed to be longer with way more detail, so that is what you will get from now on!!!**

**I'm not sure how sure how short this story will be, but it will not be super long like other stories. **

**I recommend the Vampire Academy series to everyone who loves Twilight!!! **

**It is really different but once you get past the 1****st**** half of the 1****st**** book you will love the series. I plan on writing a Fan Fic for this series but I'm not sure when it will be posted**

**Much Love **

_**Eternal Reader **_

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Okay so I got this chapter up earlier then I expected!!! I'm sorry this isn't that long but I'm working on making them longer. I wanted to thank my two best friends for giving me some small ideas to make this a better story .I will do my best to post another chapter later this week. And I wanted to THANK YOU for the reviews.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**Eternal Reader**_

_CHAPTER 3 _

**BPOV**

I leaned into Edward. Edward must have none I was exhausted because he began to hum my lullaby. Alice started the car and headed back to my house.

"Charlie doesn't know." I began to explain "I… I don't know how or wh..."

"Bella, love it's okay we will tell him together." Edward said brushing my hair back.

"Edward, I'm not ready to tell him."

"Okay. We will take you home so you can get some sleep and we can tell him another time. Some time soon."

"Okay" I said. I could feel the tears building up again.

**EPOV**

She was stressing over telling Charlie. As I looked into her brown eyes I could see the fear in them. As the silent tears came I brushed them off and kissed her forehead and her cheeks.

_Edward, she can become a vampire. The venom will heal her._ Alice thought.

I just looked up at her and nodded. We pulled up to the house. I couldn't stand to see Bella suffer and die but I didn't want to take her soul away. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be but I knew we would get through this.

Bella started to wiggle her way out of my arms as we pulled up to her house. She was brushing the rest of her tears away. Once Alice parked the car and we all got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"I'll be back at the house." Alice said. Before she left she gave Bella a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Bella reached for the door.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me. "I'll be in your room." I said kissing her. She didn't resist and she kissed me back. This kiss was filled with love and passion. We stopped the kiss before it got to passionate.

She sighed with a small smile tugging at the end of her lips. "I've missed that."

She stepped forward and went inside.

"You have no idea, Bella." I muttered to myself.

**BPOV**

I missed his kisses, his scent and everything about him but I knew I wouldn't have to miss it any longer. I walked into the house and Charlie was asleep on the couch. I shook him awake and he sat up instantly.

"Sorry I'm late, dad." I managed to say before the yelling.

"BELLA, I had absolutely know clue where you were." He yelled. "DON'T YOU EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN."

"Dad, would you please stop yelling." I said just above a whisper. My head was starting to throb and I felt the tears coming again.

Charlie's expression changed instantly. "Bells, No don't cry. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to bed I have a headache. We can talk tomorrow." I said walking away.

"Bella, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I'm just tired."

"Bells, you haven't eaten that much in the past week. Are you sick?"

He had no clue. "Yeah dad I am and yes I have been to the doctor. We will talk tomorrow."

**CPOV**

"Bells, what is it?" I asked. I knew she was keeping something from me. I hated seeing my little angel like this. The last time she looked like this is when Edward left.

"Daddy, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I'll tell you tomorrow" She said.

I just pulled her into a hug. She hasn't called me 'Daddy' in years and I knew this was going to be serious. I kissed her on the forehead said good night and let her go upstairs.

**EPOV**

I could here Bella coming up the stairs. When she opened the door I could see the tears streaming down her face and I took her into my arms. I've never seen her like this and it hurt me to see her in so much pain.

"Do you need a human moment?" I asked. She just shook her head no.

Without even bothering to change or anything she crawled into bed. I followed her and just held her in my arms humming her lullaby.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love"

"Are you going to turn me into a Vampire or are you going to let me die?" I hated when she spoke like that but I knew we would have to have this conversation. These were the only choices she had.

"Bella, it's not up to me. It's all up to you."

"Okay, but I want to know what you want."

"I want you." Is all I could say.

"Edward. I don't want to die."

I was so glad to here those words because I wasn't sure if I was going to let her go anyway.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Bella, you need to sleep."

"But what am I going to tell Charlie and everyone? When am I going to become a Vampire? And…"

I could see the panic in her eyes and the fear. As much as I wanted to tell everything was going be okay I couldn't because I wasn't so sure myself.

I cradled her face into my hands and said "Bella, what ever happens we will be together. Now can you please try to sleep, you're exhausted and I can tell you don't feel well."

She just looked up into my eyes. "Okay" she whispered.

She rested her head against my chest as I started to hum her lullaby.

**BPOV**

I fell a sleep in Edward's arms like I use to. The last thing I heard him say before I fell asleep was "Goodnight, my love. We will get through this together. I promise."

I missed falling asleep in his arms. I missed his kisses, his scent and everything about him. I missed him and I loved having him back. I mean it sucks that I might die, but as long as I have him I have the strength for anything that comes my way.

I was actually having a good night sleep until I heard whispering at my window. Who ever was talking to Edward I knew it wasn't his family, and I didn't want them to know I was awake. So I just laid there listening to the whispers trying by best to hear what they were saying keeping my breathing low and calm so Edward thought I was still sleeping.

**EDOV**

I was holding my sweet Bella when I heard someone coming up the window. Whoever it was, they were controlling there thoughts and keeping me out. Then I recognized the scent. It was Jacob. I slowly untangled Bella out of my arms and opened the window.

_Hey, bloodsucker your back. _He gave a huge grin.

"You just noticed." I asked sarcastically. "What are you even doing here?"

I kept my whisper lower then usual so Bella wouldn't get here us.

"I found out about Bella and I needed to see her."

That's when I heard Bella's heart beat go faster then it usually does when she was asleep. At first I thought she was having a nightmare. Then I knew she was awake, he body was tense like when she gets mad. "Bella…"

She sat up slowly. "Damn, I'm Busted" she sighed. I smiled.

**BPOV**

"Bella…" I heard him say. That's when I knew I was busted.

I slowly sat up. "Damn, I'm Busted" I said with a sigh. Then that's when he smiled. I just stared into his eyes as he did the same.

Then I heard Jake clear his throat.

"What do you want Jake." I glared at him.

"We need to talk."

"We don't need to do anything. I don't want to talk to you. I'm going to do exactly do what you did to me, so go away." I said with a rude tone. "I went to go shut the window and could see the confused face on Edward. Couldn't he hear what Jake was thinking?

I was just about to shut the window in his face when he said something that made be freeze.

"I know Bella." I just stood there like an idiot.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say with a worried expression.

"How do you know?" I asked Jake, confused.

"Wait never mind. Stay out of it, Jake!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I was starting to get really mad.

"Billy is friends with the doctor you went to." He said.

"What the Hell. So that gives him the write to tell everyone."

"Never mind, just go I don't want to talk to you."

"Bella pl…" Jake started to say.

"I said GO." I said a little to loud. We all glanced at the door to see if I had woken Charlie.

"Fine, but Bella I will be back." He said seriously.

"And I will just ignore you." I said shutting the window in his face


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't post sooner. I had a little writers block but over the past week I got ideas for this chapter and the next. I am working on the next chapter so it will hopefully be up soon. R & R.!!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I was shocked to see Bella shut the window in Jacob's face. He must have really upset her. This thought made me angry. What and how could he have upset her?

Bella sighed and then turned to me. I looked into her beautiful muddy brown eyes. Her face didn't show any emotions. She was good at keeping an emotionless face now.

"Okay before I explain why I acted like that, can _you_ tell me why you couldn't read his damn mind?"

Before I could answer she continued to talk. "Because if you could have read his mind I wouldn't have to explain why he is such a jerk and why I slammed the dumb window in his stupid face."

Now I could see the anger in her eyes but I could also see the hurt. I pulled her into my arms and I suddenly felt her relax. I kissed her neck and slowly brought my lips up her jaw line. She just giggled. "Silly Bella" I murmured.

She pulled away instantly. "You're trying to distract me?" She accused. She smiled. God I had missed that smile.

"He just blocked his thoughts. He only let me here what he wanted to let me here. I'm not sure how but he did." I scooped her up and set her down on the bed again.

She sighed in frustration. "I'm sure that wasn't much." She responded with clenched teeth.

"Nope." I said kissing her head as she leaned into my chest.

"…And that doesn't bother you?" She asked. Bella, always is worrying about anyone but herself.

I sighed. "It would have if you weren't there to distract me. You were very entertaining to watch." I said with a smirk.

**BPOV**

I looked up to see his crooked smile that I just love. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He slowly ran his finger across my cheek before kissing me. "I just love it when you blush." He murmured to me.

It fell silent for a couple of minutes but it was a comfortable silence. Finally I asked Edward something that I have been trying to figure out for a while.

"Edward, what is Jacob?" I asked. _**(A/N: I know this is question is kind of dumb.)**_

"An annoying guy who likes you." He replied.

I snorted. "That's not what I meant."

"I mean I know he isn't a vampire and I do know he isn't human." I continued to stat all the facts.

"He is Strong"

"He has a very high temperature"

"He is fast and moves just as smoothly as you."

"He gets angry a lot more than anyone I know."

"He shakes when he is angry."

"….And" I started to say when Edward cut be off.

"What? Wait, Bella has Jacob ever hurt you?" he asked seriously.

"No, of course not. Well not physically."

"But I know he isn't human. Just like I knew you weren't human." I said looking at him with a smirk.

He sighed and kissed my cheek.

"So..." I prompted.

"He's a…. Werewolf" He said with no humor in his voice.

It took a couple of seconds for it to process in my mind.

"Well… Didn't see that coming." I snorted.

Then I started to ramble on. "That explains Sam and the 'gang'. But that still doesn't give him the right to ignore me when he promised…" I let my sentence trail off.

"Promised what?" He asked.

I sighed. "He promised to always be there for me."

Edward put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so my eyes met his. I could see the hurt in them. "I will never forgive myself for leaving you. I'm so sorry Bella… I…"

I cut him off. "Edward, I know and understand why you did it in the first place."

He just nodded, but I could see the pain and guilt in his eyes. I started to think. If Jacob wouldn't have came by then this would have never came up. He had know write coming by at this hour just to _talk_. He is the one that blew my off and ignored me. He is the one that ruined a good friendship. That's when I realized why he _needed _to talk to me.

I sat up instantly making Edward look at me with concern. "That stupid, jerk." I almost yelled. I could tell Edward so the anger building up in my eyes.

"What is it?" Edward said with concern in his beautiful golden eyes.

"He came here at this hour to talk me out of becoming a Vampire. He would rather see me suffer and die." I hissed with clenched teeth.

I jumped out of Edwards arms off the bed.

"Bella?" Edward said as I started down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I swayed a tad bit because I was becoming a little dizzy.

"Bella you're tired you should go back to bed and deal with this later." He said trying to calm me.

"No I'll just call him and…" I let my sentence trail off.

"No what I think I will just make a little house run." I said reaching for my keys. I turned to Edward and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a little bit" but before I could step out of his reach he pulled me onto his chest and kissed me passionately.

"Please don't go" he whispered breaking away from the kiss, but keeping his lips on me moving them slowly down my jaw line to my neck.

"I have to take care of this. I'll be back soon. Promise, Wait here." I say reluctantly pulling away from him. I stepped out of the front door and headed to my truck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Sorry if there were any typos and Sorry this isn't the best chapter. I will do my best to add the next chapter soon but I have testing this week so I will be busy. Please Review and if you ever have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell me in a review. !!!!**_

_**Much Love **_

–_**Eternal Reader**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay sorry for updating late. This chapter is kind of short. Sorry, I have been busy with school and testing. I was working on this chapter being long but then I decided to change it. I was going to combine what I have planned for chapter 6 into this chapter but I changed some stuff in my notebook. So here is Chapter 5 and I will soon post chapter 6. Just be patient. **

**BPOV**

I ran up to Jake's door. If he hadn't heard the roar of my trucks engine then there was no way he didn't here me knocking, actually it was more like banging.

"Jacob Black open this damn door." I yelled still kicking the door growing impatient.

I was still banging on the door when it swung open and their stood Jacob.

"Bella?" he said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, what a shocker." I said sarcastically with clenched teeth.

"Uh oh. What did I do now?" He asked

I ignored his sarcasm. "Did you really come just to apologize? " I said giving him a hard glare.

"Uhhh Yeah and…" he was saying when I cut him off.

"I knew it." I yelled.

"What?' he said in an annoyed voice.

"What? You don't want be to become a vampire? You would rather me die!" I said with a little hint of sarcasm, but I could feel the anger building up.

He looked me a little confused.

"I honestly wasn't thinking that, Bella"

"Uhhh, wow" he said running his hand through his short dark hair, not knowing what to say.

"Those are the only options I have, Jake" I told him.

**JPOV (Jacob)**

"Those are my only options, Jake." She whispered to me. I could see the fear in her eyes. What was happening to her wasn't fair! I didn't want to loose me best friend. I already knew her choices and what choice she was going to make. At that moment I had nothing against vampires. She _had _to become a bloodsucker and all I wanted for her is to be happy.

"Bella, I want you to be happy." Was all I could say. She gave me a small smile.

"Jake, are we going to become enemies?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. She didn't know about werewolves. I never told her. It must have been that bloodsucking leech.

"He told me about you and the treaty. Well I kind of begged him to tell me what you were." She answered to my confused expression.

"You should have still called me back or just told me." She added.

I just looked into her eyes and saw that my best friend wasn't mad. She totally understood. I gave a small smile.

"I _will_ keep my promise. I will _always_ be here for you. Even as a bl… Vampire." Was all I could say and it was totally true. I was never going to hurt her again.

"And I will talk to Sam about the treaty so you don't have to leave." I said without thinking.

"Well I understand you might want to leave because of Charlie but if you want to stay here in Forks then I will talk to Sam."

Bella's eyes grew wide. She flung her self at me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Jake. It is going to be hard enough saying good by to my Mom and Dad. It feels great to have a friend that I can keep." She whispered to me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

**BPOV**

I truly believed Jake would keep his promise.

I sighed relieved. "Thanks, Jake I should probably get going." I was starting to get a small headache.

"Okay, Bells I'll talk to you later." I gave a small nod and walked back to my truck.

When I finally arrived at home Edward was there in the drive way in seconds. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and took me back to my room. He didn't ask anything. That's when I knew I saw how tired I was. All he did was cradle me in his arms and hummed my lullaby until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**EPOV**

I knew I couldn't keep Bella from going to see Jacob Black. So I reluctantly let her go talk to him. When I finally heard her truck coming I was down in the drive way in seconds. I wanted to know everything and how it went but I could see how exhausted she was. By the looks of her I don't think she has had a peaceful sleep in months and it was all my fault. So all I did was pull her into my arms, where she belongs, and took her back to bed. She laid cradled in my arms while I hummed her lullaby. Soon enough my sweet Bella finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Don't for forget to review. I will soon have chapter 6 up!!! Once again sorry for it being short.**

**Much Love**

_**Eternal Reader**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_**Okay so here is Chapter six of "Help"! I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. I have been extremely busy with school and everything. I will be getting out of school in about a week so I will have more time to write!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_Eternal Reader_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

It was about noon when I finally woke up. I was still in Edwards arms, but I knew I was going to have to get up and finally talk to Charlie. This was on of those things I totally didn't want to do, but I knew I had to. Edward had said he would talk to Charlie with me, but this was something I had to do alone. Charlie didn't even know the Cullen's were back.

I sighed, sat up and got out of Edward's arms. "I'll be write back," I muttered as I closed the door behind me.

I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to wake up myself up. I looked up into the mirror and I looked like the living dead. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and took the pill the doctor had described go me. I was wearing my pajama bottoms and a tang top. I didn't feel like getting dressed just yet, but I just wanted to talk to Charlie and get it over with. So instead of going back to my room and cuddling with Edward, where I wanted to be, I went down to talk to Charlie.

**EPOV**

I heard Bella going down stairs and I instantly knew what she was going to do. This made me proud of her, but I knew this was going to be nerve wrecking and upsetting for her and I didn't want her to go through that.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and paused. She took a deep breath and went into the living room where Charlie was reading the news paper.

"Uhh…Dad…We need to talk." She said with an unsure voice.

_Huh? I didn't know Bella was up. I have never seen her like this. I knew she had something huge to tell me, but this has to be serious! _Charlie thought concerned.

"Yeah, Okay Bells. What's going on?" Charlie asked both worried and concerned.

"I…uhh… was having these really bad headaches, so I went to the doctor the other day." She said, her heart rate getting faster. I wanted to go and comfort her, calm her and make my sweet Bella feel better, but I knew this was the best way to tell Charlie, by herself.

"And?" Charlie asked getting anxious.

"He…Uhmm…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Charlie got up quickly got up and was at her side. "Bella, What did he say? What's wrong?" he asked getting really anxious.

_Oh god. This is bad news. I just know it. Why else would she be crying? _Charlie thought.

Now my poor Bella was crying. I wanted this to be over. I hated to here her in pain.

"Bella you will get through this! Whatever it is." He said.

"No dad I won't" she whispered.

"Bella how could you say that? Are you giving up? Is this because Edward and the Cullen's left?" he asked in a serious voice. My poor Bella's hearty stopped for a split second. That had heart her more then Charlie knew, but she still continued to tell him the bad news.

"No. The doctor said I had no chance. I have brain cancer! He said I was going to die!" she said with a raised voice and her breathing unsteady.

_Damn, I can't take this. I have to go out, clear my mind. _Charlie thought.

Charlie let out deep breath. "I'll be write back Bells. I have to go … and think." He said grabbing his car keys and heading towards the car. Bella didn't stop Charlie she just let him leave. Once Charlie had shut the door I was down by her side in a hug in seconds. I noticed the tears and I pulled away to look at her expression. I silently wiped away the tears that were streaming down her beautiful face. She didn't let any emotion show in her face, all you could see are the tears silently streaming down her face.

"Could you follow him and make sure he is okay?" she asked. I didn't want to leave her, but I was going to do what she asked, so I just nodded.

"Okay, I will be right back. Bella, I am so proud of you." I whispered to her and kissed her cheek. Then I reluctantly took off to follow Charlie.

**BPOV**

After Edward left I just stood there for a couple of seconds like an idiot. I needed to get out. I needed to…_think_… I guess I am more like my dad then I thought. I ran upstairs and put some skinny jeans on and a blue T. I went back down stairs grabbed my keys and was out the door. I didn't know where I was headed I just needed to drive.

I was headed towards La Push, but I didn't want to go over the treaty line and worry Edward. He worries about me way more then he should. I just pulled over on a side street and got out. I just need fresh air. I needed to breath and clear my mind. I started to walk into the forest. I wasn't going to go far I was going to stay close to the street. I found a hold tree truck and sat down. I put my head in my hands and just sat there. It felt good to finally be able to breath.

I hadn't heard anything, anyone approach, but when I looked up there was someone standing across from me under a shadow of a large tree. I hadn't recognized who it was until _she_ stepped out in front of me. She sparkled in the sunlight that came through the peek of the trees. Her hair was just as I remembered it, red. She wore a threatening smirk on her face.

"Well, well we meet again, my dear, Bella is it?" Victoria said with an evil tone.

"Wh...What do you want?" I said with my heart skipping a beat. She didn't answer; she just smiled hearing my heart rate. I didn't see her move, but suddenly she was behind me with her hand on my shoulder and her mouth at my ear.

"What do you think I am here for? I am here for my revenge me dear." She whispered with a humorless laugh.

Oh god. She is actually going to kill me. I wasn't going to die with out trying to put up ma fight; I was not going to give up! Sure she was a vampire and could kill me instantly, but I still wasn't going to give up. I pulled away form her. She hadn't had her hand gripped on me so I was able to get away. That was a big mistake because before I knew it she had me in a tight grip.

"You are going to be fun!" she said.

"Get away from me" I said in a weak whisper, trying to pull away. She tightened her grip on my shoulder and but her mouth to my neck. Oh god, I knew what she was going to do. She was going to let the venom spread through me, burning me and then kill me before I can completely change into a vampire. I could slowly feel her open her mouth and then… she sank her teeth into my neck.

I didn't feel the slow burning sensation of the venom that I was waiting for instead it was like getting shocked, but it went throughout my whole body. Now I was pissed. I didn't care that she was 100 times stronger, I didn't care that she was 100 times faster, I cared that she was going to kill me for a stupid reason. She was the one that came with her coven and wanted to kill me just for fun. Her mate got killed for a reason. This was not my fault or the Cullen's. It was her and he mate's actions that got him killed. I jerked away from her and pushed her back; she staggered into a tree and lunged for me. I dodged it and grabbed her by the hair and through her into a large tree. The tree came crashing down and she just stood there like an idiot, looking at me. Why was she staring at me?

"How is this possible?" she whispered. I wasn't able to even think about what she was asking because out of know where this large wolf comes hitting Victoria to the ground. Then I realized it wasn't Jacob and then more of the pack came out from behind the trees. I took off running. The trees went by in a blur and then I suddenly stopped causing Jacob to run into be from behind. He must have followed to make sure I was okay. While the pack took care of Victoria.

"Jeez Bells warn me when you are going to do that." He said rubbing his forehead.

I knew he must he must have known why I stopped running.

There was someone coming from my left, but I just stayed there in a dumb struck stance. I recognized the sent and knew it was Edward, Jacob must have recognized the sent too because he just stayed back, silent. Edward came to my side write away and just then the sun peeked through the tree tops and _we both _sparkled like a million diamonds. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, not so as gentle as normally.

"I... I'm a Vampire?" I said in a whisper; more of a fact then a question. He pulled away keeping his arm around my waste after a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence I burst into hysterical laughs. I was the luckiest person! I must have been in total shock for laughing at a time like this when we should be talking and discussing this seriously.

"Bella, what's so funny?" Edward asked confused. I couldn't stop laughing to answer him so I just help up my hand and motioned later. I heard faint footsteps coming this way, but I didn't stop laughing; I recognized the smell it was the wrest of my new family.

"What is so funny?" Alice asked confused but had a smile on her face. Alice gave me a quick look over. "Wow Bells you look good. I like the skinny jeans" Alice commented. I stopped laughing. Of coarse she would be the one worried about my fashion. "Crap" I muttered under my breath.

"What is it Bella" Edward asked anxiously.

"Now Alice is really going to be on my but about my fashion." I said with a groan. That caused everyone to laugh including Jacob. Alice just grinned bigger knowing what I said was true.

"Hey aren't her eyes supposed to be like a bright red or something?" Jacob asked.

Every one of the Cullens looked at me which was a little awkward. I haven't seen everyone since they came back. I have only seen Alice and Edward, but no one else.

"That is quit interesting." Carlisle said with his head tilted to the side.

"Bella maybe you should hunt." Carlisle said in a questioning tone.

"Uhh… Okay." I said in a confused tone. Jasper feeling my confusion and stepped forward. "Bella, isn't your throat burning?"

"No. My throat just feels really dry with like a small ache, but nothing extremely painful." They all looked at me shocked.

"Where is Charlie" I asked in sudden panic. I had totally for got about what just happened. This was a lot to comprehend, even as a vampire.

"He is back at the house." Edward said putting hid hand on my cheek calming me with his touch. I looked into his eyes and I could truly see him. Her was like an angel his beautiful eyes and flawless skin. I raised my hand and cupped his cheek in my hand. He was my soul mate and we both knew it. I kissed him and he didn't resist he kissed back. He no longer had to be gentle, we were both finally equals. He could finally be himself around me, physically. He kissed me back with so much love, adoration and lust.

Jake cleared his throat and Edward and I both looked up at him. "I should be headed back. I will see you two later." He said.

"Okay Jake. See you." I said looking back into Edward's eyes.

"Maybe we should go back to our house, because Bella is a newborn and we don't know if she is able to be around humans." Carlisle suggested.

"If her throat didn't hurt with Jacob then I don't think she will have a problem with humans." Jasper added.

"Yeah, but we need to know for sure and I don't want to take chances and there is a lot about Bella we don't know yet." Carlisle said to Jasper.

Alice came skipping up to me and smiled. "Bella, lets go shopping." She said. Now I know why she had a huge grin.

"Carlisle just said not to risk me going on a killing spree and you want to go shopping?" I asked.

"You won't kill anyone." She replied in a sure voice. I looked at Carlisle for help, but all he did was shrug and say "I guess you won't be going on a killing spree."

"Thanks for the help, Carlisle." I muttered which Carlisle chuckled at.

"Alice lets go back to the house first." Carlisle said.

"Fine, but we will go shopping." Alice turned and glared at me. I groaned knowing that I didn't have much of a choice. A huge grin started to appear on her face knowing the same thing.

Edward chuckled and scooped me off my feet and began to run with the wrest of his family.

"Hey I can run you know." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know." he smirked "But I want to carry you in my arms" he said kissing my fore head. We would have probably run into tree if he kissed my lips instead of my fore head.

**A/N: **_**REVIEW and tell me what you thought! I think this was my favorite chapter to write .The next chapter to this story maybe the last. Well my next update will be a while because I am really busy with school, but I only have weeks left! Don't forget to check out my other story "Meant To Be"! **_

_**Much Love,**_

_Eternal Reader_


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: **_**Okay so I think this is the last chapter! **_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Eternal reader**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Help **

**Epilogue **

We got back to the house and Alice wanted to go shopping. "Come on, Bella I haven't been shopping in like a week." She whined. "Alice I have a lot to figure out. Let me figure out what I am going to do. Then we can go shopping." I said. She pouted then stared out into thin air. After a couple of seconds I heard Edward chuckle. "That can't be good." I muttered. Alice got another huge grin on her face. "Okay so this is how it is. Carlisle thinks you changed into a vampire in an instant because of the medication you were on, but there is know way of actually knowing. We will tell Charlie that we are back and Carlisle has scent you to a special hospital, so that you can 'fight your illness'! Bella will put on make up when Charlie visits you to make it look like she still has cancer; you know how people look when they don't feel good, but we will make it look like you are slowly getting better. Okay now about the blood temptation. Bella smells blood and it does smell appealing to her, but it doesn't make her throat hurt, so she won't be going on a killing spree." She said. "Alice what exactly was your vision?" I asked wondering how she got all this information from one short vision. "A conversation Carlisle and Edward had and the make up part was your idea. Now we can go shopping" she said.

"Alice, babe. I think Bella wants time to think. This is a lot to take in." Jasper said coming up and wrapping his arms around her waist. A gave Jasper a thankful look while Alice glared at him. "Fine!" she said pouting. "Would you like me to go with you?" he asked wanting to make her happy. She turned around and looked into his eyes. "You make me the happiest vampire there is." She whispered to him seductively. "No I can wait to go shopping." She added as she started to walk up stairs while Jasper followed in a daze. There was no guessing of what they were up to.

"Well that took care of all that." I said. Emmet came from behind me and picked me up giving me a huge bear hug jumping up and down like a little girl. "Bella, Bella, Bella I have missed my little sis so much!" he said. Rose smacked him in the head "That's enough put her down Emmet!" Rose gave me a gentle smile. "Sorry about that Bella. You know Emmet he is a total kid." "Oh really?" Emmet said walking up to Rose and cupping her face with both hands then kissing her. Then they started to really make out, a lot. "OKAY! Emmet we get the point" I yelled not wanting to see anymore. Rose pulled away and smiled. "Point taken, Emmy" she said with a seductive smile.

Edward came up from behind. "You know this is the first time in a while I have seen everyone happy and like a family." Edward whispered putting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around me. I turned around to look at him; he kept his arms around me. "Are you happy?" I asked looking into his eyes which were dark. I brought my hands up to run my thumbs under his eyes where there were dark as well. "Bella you have know idea how happy _you_ made me!" he whispered. "If it is as happy as you make me then I think I know." I said grinning. He quickly brought his lips to mine. His sweet scent from his skin was still amazing. "Bella I love you so much." I giggled "Isn't that why we are making out." I asked. "Ahem" Esme said at the door. "Esme!" I said running to her and giving her a hug. I haven't actually got to see her since the Cullen's have been back. "Hello dear. I have missed you so much." She said. She gave Edward a smile. "Hey mom we are going to go out for a little bit." He said grabbing my hand and running out the door taking me with him.

"In a rush much?" I asked." Let's go hunting." He said. I stopped. "Edward, I-I don't know how." I said looking at him. "Silly, Bella. I know that. I will teach you how. There isn't really much to teach its more instinct." He said pulling me to his side so would walk side by side. When we got far enough into the forest he stopped me. "Okay now close your eyes and listen. Then wait for a small breeze and go by what do you smell" he instructed. I did as he told feeling his hands on my shoulders. I let my hearing range outward hearing the prowling of an animal. It was a warm smell, rich and flavorful stronger than the others. "A Lion? Near the creek?" I asked. "Yes" he said with his tone approving. "Now what?" I asked. "What do you feel like doing?" he questioned. Well that helped a lot I thought. I turned eastward. My senses became sharper as I hunted. I ran into a hunting crouch, close the ground. The scent grew more powerful as I followed the scent. A few seconds more and then I lunged for the lion. My teeth unerringly sought his throat. It was effortless, my teeth were like razors; they cut through the fur and flesh like they weren't even there. The blood was hot and wet and went down my throat very smoothly. When I was down I pushed the carcass to the side. I was just about to lick the blood on my lips when Edward came up to me and closed in to lick the blood from my lips himself. "Hmm you make the blood taste even better." He commented. "That's no fair you get to taste me, but I can't taste you." He chuckled.

After we were both done hunting we made our way back to the house and up to Edward's room. He put on some music. "Dance with me." He said taking my hand in his. I didn't resist this one time. I followed his lead and kept my hand around his neck. "Bella, I love you so much. You are my life, my existence." We stopped dancing and he pulled away. He pulled out a little black velvet box. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me and be my wife. We don't have to have a wedding anytime soon and we don't have to tell anyone. I just want to know that I am yours." He said. I was shocked and even as a vampire I couldn't speak at that moment. I nodded and he placed the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. Then he kissed me.

"Edward I want you." I said. He knew what I meant. I wanted him physically as well. "Do you want me?" I asked seductively. "Bella, I have always wanted you." He said kissing my neck all the way up to my lips. He didn't have to be as careful as he use to with me. A low moan came from his throat. The sound sent an electric current through my body. I could here the fabric tearing under our hands. I could really see him now his flawless body and perfect face. I could taste his pure scent on my tongue and feel the unbelievable silkiness of his skin under my fingertips! Our skin was sensitive under each others touch. He no longer had to hold back we were finally equals and would be together forever. Sure, challenges may come, but we would face them together. We were ready to face any challenges that life brought to us!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_**Story is finished. Sorry for it being short. Well review and let me know what you thought! This is the last chapter. I am working on a new FANFIC called Forsaken for Twilight! Which I love writing! I am not sure when I will post the 1**__**st**__** chapter! If you want the summery message or ask for it in a review! **_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Eternal Reader**_


End file.
